


Almum Bestia

by Foxflame1014



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fire, Hope, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Rebuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflame1014/pseuds/Foxflame1014
Summary: I watch as the forest i and many others call home burn to the ground. Unable to do anything just watch as many flee...and others get trapped in the flames....this is a story of redemption, of rebuilding. But most importantly this is OUR story.
Kudos: 1





	1. The day we lost hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on this site, but as a warning i do not have a upload schedule i sometimes get into a writing mood and just word vomit. I cant force myself to write if im not into it. I hope you enjoy my story :)

I sat there watching the forest I called home, wither and fall beneath the clashing flames. Everything I have ever known, Gone...  
Everyone is scattering, running for their lives. Families getting seperated in the panic.Some being swallowed by the raging flames.

If I was older I might have been able to prevent this,you see I am the guardian of this forest. But i'm not yet old enough to have the powers of my species yet.

My species name translates to 'the nurturing beast'. Only one of us is born at a time. Every time one dies, one is born, could be immediately, could be decades later.

Our scientific name is Almum Bestia, but that doesn't mean we all are the same species, one guardian could be a badger, while another could be a deer.

I am a ombre blue and black wolf with little stub antlers, the back legs of a deer, and the tail of a lion.  
All of a sudden the clouds tear open and shead theyre built up tears. 

The tears of the sky clash with the roaring flames slowly drowning them to dying embers.

I cry along with them and let a lone howl into the night. Crying for the forest, for my home, and for those who have lost their homes too.

I howl late into the night and eventually the sky turns the beautiful shades of pink and orange.

I get up, all my joints hurt and I whimper. But I can't focus on my pain . It's not about me anymore. It's about taking care of those who haven't come back yet.


	2. The cry of the lost ones

My species name translates to 'the nurturing beast'. Only one of us is born at a time. Every time one dies, one is born, could be immediately, could be decades later.

Our scientific name is Almum Bestia, but that doesn't mean we all are the same species, one guardian could be a badger, while another could be a deer.

I am a ombre blue and black wolf with little stub antlers, the back legs of a deer, and the tail of a lion.  
All of a sudden the clouds tear open and shead theyre built up tears. 

The tears of the sky clash with the roaring flames slowly drowning them to dying embers.

I cry along with them and let a lone howl into the night. Crying for the forest, for my home, and for those who have lost their homes too.

I howl late into the night and eventually the sky turns the beautiful shades of pink and orange.


End file.
